


Bring it!

by Mic_key



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key
Summary: Дружеские подколы, которые ведут к тому,  что Микки всегда готов к девяти дюймам Йена.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring It!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492572) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



Йен наслаждался миской с хлопьями, сидя на кухне Галлагеров, и весь дом был в его распоряжении. Было непривычно тихо. Ему не нравилось это, учитывая, что он вырос в таком шуме. Он съел ещё ложку молока с хлопьями и медленно прожевал. В котором часу Микки возвращается домой? Он бывает только в Алиби, но Йен уже скучает по нему. Сегодня утром Дебби подала ему эту идею, посмотреть как Йен выглядел, когда у него не было рыжих волос и они его красили в тёмный оттенок коричневого. Он не был уверен, что чувствует по поводу результата. Он бы покрасился обратно в рыжий, но первым он хотел услышать мнение Микки.  
Как будто по команде его парень пришел, заходя через заднюю дверь. Он снял куртку и повернулся посмотреть на Йена. Его брови были сведены вместе, нахмурившись, а Йен просто ожидающе смотрел на своего парня.  
\- Какого хуя твои волосы не рыжие? Мне не нравится это.- Это было первое, что сказал Микки.  
\- Я думал, что могу меняться. Ты уверен, что тебе не нравится? Вот, посмотри ещё раз.- Он встал и подошел к нему. Он потряс своей головой, чтобы Микки мог лучше разглядеть.  
\- Черт возьми, нет. - Микки сразу замолчал. После ухмыльнулся. - Хотя, я ничего не имею против длины, мне нравится, когда я могу извлечь из этого пользу.  
\- Хм, - Йен положил руки на обе щеки Микки и собирался оставить целомудренный поцелуй на его губах, - ты знаешь, я могу сделать что угодно для тебя, могу вернуть их назад. Но при одном условии.  
Микки посмотрел на него и пошёл к дальней части кухни. Он открыл холодильник и достал пиво. - Что за пиздец? Ты собираешься заставить меня выбросить мою "гавайскую" рубашку? Потому что этого не случится, я выгляжу блядски горячо в ней.  
\- Во-первых, всё, что я хотел - это селфи. Ты, я и эти новые длинные волосы. - Йен улыбнулся, от чего на его лице появились морщинки. - Во-вторых ты один считаешь, что выглядишь хорошо в этой рубашке. Мне больше нравится, когда ты не надеваешь костюм. Знаешь, в чем мать родила?  
\- Ага, пошёл нахуй, Галлагер! Все думают, что я выгляжу горячо в рубашке. И что ещё, блять, в чем мать родила?- Йен выгнул брови, намекая ему. -О, ладно, дальше... пошёл нахуй, Галлагер!- Микки наклонил бутылку и отпил половину содержимого.  
Йен подошел к нему так, что он оказался позади своего парня. - Ты уверен, что хочешь прямо сейчас, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Просто мы можем дойти до 5 раундов как вчера. Уверен, что у тебя нет синяков? Потому что я уже готов!- Он сжал его промежность напротив зада Микки.  
\- Ты, блять, назвал меня неженкой? Что за нахуй? Я могу принимать, когда угодно, сука!  
\- Посмотри на себя. - Йен тяжело вздохнул. - Готовься. Ты говоришь о большой игре, хочешь это доказать?  
Микки поставил бутылку и повернулся. Он многозначительно ухмыльнулся. - Бля, хочу тебя.  
\- Я тоже.  
Йен отступил назад, когда они начали раздеваться, стараясь сделать это быстрее. Микки не мелкая сучка, он может принимать большой член Йена весь день, все дни. И он собирался это доказать. С другой стороны, Йен любил, когда он злил Микки, делая его горячее и надоедливее. Как только они разделись, Йен развернул Микки.  
\- Руки на стойку. - Микки сделал, что ему сказали. Он старался не стонать, когда почувствовал, что Йен шлепнул его по заду, после чего проник в него языком.  
\- Ты готов. - Сказал Йен, его голос был хриплым от возбуждения. - Тогда я возьму тебя прямо здесь, на кухонной стойке. Он закончил, затем вернулся к тому, чтобы заставлять Микки стонать и материться, перед вздохом облегчения.  
Сегодня хороший день.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый перевод. Возможно допустила достаточно ошибок. Просьба указывать на них, принимаю только конструктивную критику.


End file.
